


An Act of Loneliness

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bondage, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Sassy Ezra, Yaoi, bad comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Ezra finds himself blindfolded,scared and gagged but not alone.





	An Act of Loneliness

**An act Of loneliness**

Ezra struggled to get out of the ropes that bound his arms together, behind his back. His chest was open to the world as was his legs, which he rubbed together for warmth.

He was stripped of all his gear and was left somewhere only in his underwear, blind folded, gagged and cold. He was skillfully snatched in the middle of the night so when he woke up, he was already tied up, on a soft bed.

Heavy foot steps made Ezra shake with fear, a gentle touch made the boy cringe and whimper, a shift in the bed had poor Ezra desperate to get away but a hug made Ezra lose hope. Ezra tried to wiggle out out the strong arms that were wrapped around him by that only ensured a tighter embrace.

"My fair Ezra, You aren't going anywhere well you're not getting away from me."

"Please just let me go!"

"Would you let me go? After months for studying my every move, my routine? No, no you wouldn't. Now are you hungry?"

"No! Just let me go!"

"Ezra, this is the last time I'll ask before I put the gag back in, are you sure there's nothing you need?" Ezra remained silent trying to think of way out. His captor waited patiently for Ezra's response, while he waited he caressed Ezra's chest and sniffed the clean lad, growling at the boy's scent.

"...where are we?"

"In a remote house, you're a very long ways from home, my sweet Ezra."

"...are you gonna kill me?"

"No, I went to a lot of trouble to get you, I'm not about to throw that all away."

"Why, why are you doing this to me?"

"I used to have my own partner we'd were on top of the world...but then he...passed...I thought I could recover from the loss but I never have but then a few months later I came across you and your group and instantly became...hooked on getting you."

"I'm sorry for your loss but kidnapping me won't bring him back."

"Her, my partner was a female."

"Then why why the hell do you kidnap me!?"

"You remind me of her, slightly."

"...Is it the hair?"

"...yes."

"Oh my fuck." The man chuckled and curled up to Ezra. "...are you gonna chop off my-"

"I'm lonely, not a psychopath."

"Oh thank god."

"Relax Ezra, I have little intention of hurting you."

"Little?"

"Once I remove your drawers, you'll feel some discomfort." One of the man's hands traveled down between Ezra's legs and rubbed dormant cock. Ezra was gagged again and hands caressed the his tan body. Ezra shivered at the touches and tried to scoot away the his muscular captor but that only resulted in having his legs forced apart.

Ezra had one leg across the man's side as his body was played with. With his leg across the other man's, Ezra's body was on full display. Ezra let out soft moans as he unwantedly became aroused. Ezra could feel his captor's hard cock rub along his back and he let out a whimper.

As time past Ezra relaxed, his captor's gentle touches and the fact that he didn't feel that he was in danger but he wouldn't hesitate if given the opportunity to leave.

It wasn't long before Ezra was pulled on top of his captor, his stomach facing up. Ezra groaned as his lower backside was explored throughly, what started out as one miner turned into two and then three, Ezra had trouble catching his breath at this point.

Ezra bit the gag as something larger poked his virgin hole. Muffled screams came from Ezra's gagged filled mouth as a large organ was slowly filled his lower hole. Ezra panted heavily once the organ was fully stuffed inside him.

Ezra was seized by his hips after given a few moments to adjust. Ezra groaned as he was rocked up and down on the thick organ inside him. As he was guided up and down on the the large organ under him,

Ezra began to moan after the discomfort left ad pleasure walked in. His own seven point five inch cock bobbed up and down with the rest of his body, pre leaking from the tip. Ezra moaned as his captor sped up his pace, pant when he was filled with the captor's seed.

The poor lad groaned as the organ inside him was pulled out. The boy shifted when he was placed back on to the bed. His captor put the boy's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at the used hole. Ezra's head turned as he was re-entered. Ezra groaned as his organ was stroked, the boy climaxed as he was thrusted into.

Ezra was spent, after his climaxed he stopped caring about the outside world, he didn't even pay his captor any more attention until he had his legs to himself. Ezra panted as a hand rubbed his chest. The gag was removed and Ezra took in deep breaths as he came back to his senses.

"So why am I blind folded?"

"Well...I'm not voted the best looking guy that I was on my home planet..."

"...can't be that bad eh?"

"Well if you insists..." Ezra's blindfold was removed and Ezra was able to finally see his captor. "I'm Zeb..."

"Holy FulGod you're ugly, you really weren't kidding, you're hideous!"

"*sigh* little harsh don't cha think?"

"Sorry you're just so ugly...you can put the blindfold back on..."

"Why? Damage done..."

"For me so I don't have to look at you."

"You're kinda rude."

"Oh sorry, I'm mean to the person who KIDNAPPED ME!"

"Hey I've treated you well."

"You raped me!"

"You didn't object."

"I was gagged!"

"You were moaning!"

"My mouth was open, any sound I made would be broadcasted!"

"Are all hot people this bitchy!?"

"Well when you kidnap someone that can make one pretty upset asshole!"

"Ugh! Should've just left the blindfold on!"

"So put it back! Your face is burning my eyes!"

**THE END.**


End file.
